


The prisonner showing feelings of an almost human nature.

by Paopu_Kudamono



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, Nurse!Makoto, Nurse!Nagisa, Nurse!Rin, Oh, Please Don't Kill Me, Psychopath!Nitori, Rin is the newbie, So many mental problems in this, and nurse!Momo too, first time writing in english, personality dissociation!Haru, psychiatric hospital, psychiatrist!Sousuke, schizophrenic!Rei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paopu_Kudamono/pseuds/Paopu_Kudamono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin had worked long and hard to get there. He thought working in a place like this would be a piece of cake. He then understood how wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day in hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrshomestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshomestuck/gifts).



> Hey!! This is my first time writing a story in english, and to be honnest, it's all thanks to mrshomestuck (♥) because she is an adorable / so f*ckin' talented / perfect that she gave me the urge to write. 
> 
> I'm also absolutely not ashamed that I used a Pink Floyd song for the title. What can I say, I had no idea. ._.
> 
> Anyway, about that AU, I don't even know. Probably the idea of a crazy Aiichirou was cute, so I was like, "let's do this shit." So, ummm... Well, I did it.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!! Tell me if you liked it!! :D

Rin was standing in front of the large glass door of the building, waiting patiently. When the door opened, it was to let a tall, muscular, impressive nurse, according to his clothes, walk out.

 

He approached the redhead, his walk was relaxed and quite slow.

 

"You must be Matsuoka-kun, aren't you?" He asked, his voice was pretty deep and calm. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tachibana Makoto. We'll be working together from now on!"

 

Rin felt his face heat up a bit. He was shy, like, really shy, and this big guy, even though he seemed really nice and gentle, was still impressing in a disturbing way.

 

"Hum... Just Rin is fine." He said hesitantly, his voice trembling a bit.

 

"Then you can call me Makoto, Rin!" His droopy eyes were kindly lit up and a lazy smile tugged his lips. "Ama-chan-sensei said I should be guiding you for your first few weeks. You never worked in a place like this one before, have you?"

 

The question was gently asked, his tone soft and calm.

 

"Huh, yeah." Rin was way less relaxed, he felt utterly nervous. "I worked in a few hospitals but, um... Nothing like that, really."

 

He laughed nervously, scratching awkwardly the back of his head, showing how uneasy he felt.

 

"Ama-chan-sensei was the one to hire you. She's the director around here."

 

He lightly tilts his head to the side, soft brown tufts of hair following the movement, and his eyes closing in a quiet kind of happy expression.

 

Someone stepped out of the building, yawning loudly and stretching. Makoto greeted him from afar and Rin took the occasion to look at him. He was short and had a sweet and quite round face. He had slightly wavy hair and big shiny pink eyes that easily caught light. He was wearing bright pink tight pants under the white blouse that Rin and Makoto wore too, except he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He had an unlit cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

 

He beamed as he saw Makoto stand outside. He ran to him and jumped to hug him tightly.

 

"Hey Mako-chan!" He happily exclaimed. "Is he the newbie? The one that's gonna be working with us?"

 

Rin felt a new wave of discomfort wash over him. The tiny and energetic blonde got off of Makoto and lit his cigarette before giving his hand for the redhead to shake.

 

"Hello then!" He said with a large grin, "I'm Hazuki Nagisa! Nice to meet you Rin-chan!"

 

Rin shook his hand while blushing. He also frowned a bit, ashamed at how silly the nickname sounded.

 

Nagisa let an excited laughter out.

 

"When Ama-chan-sensei told us about you, I was so excited!" He added, not calm in the slightest, " 'Cause you know, a new help is always soooo welcome here! Hum! By the way, Mako-chan, Haru-chan and Rei-chan are at it again!!"

 

Rin, puzzled, to say the least, looked up at Makoto, hoping to find on his face some kind of explanation, but the big brunet only laughed and told Nagisa that he should quit smoking so much, before walking toward the entry of the large building.

 

Rin frowned, bowed his head to greet Nagisa and trotted to catch Makoto up.

 

"Hey, you could have waited for me!" He said, a bit irritated.

 

Makoto shrugged and turned around, showing his still smiling face at Rin.

 

"Welcome to the Insane Criminals department, Rin. "

 

Everything around him was so white and aseptic that it made Rin feel a bit dizzy. The place was desertic, for there was no one beside Rin himself and the taller nurse to be seen.

 

"We're not a lot to be working here." Continued Makoto, "Just a few, really. I should introduce you to the rest of the staff and to our guys... But since they are pretty special, I guess we'd better get you ready, okay?"

 

Rin nodded and shrugged, following the bigger one as he started to walk through a few empty corridors. They then stopped in front of a door that seemed pretty much random to the newbie.

Makoto gently knocked on it, and waited for an answer. When a muffled "Come in!" was heard from behind it, the brunet opened it slowly.

 

Inside was an impressively large wooden desk behind which sat a just as impressive man. Said man had dark short hair and stunning blue eyes. He was also ridiculously tall and seemed muscular, maybe a bit more than Makoto, who was already quite imposing.

 

"Yamazaki-sensei, this is Matsuoka Rin who will work with us from now on." The gentle green eyed giant said.

 

The guy, apparently named Yamazaki-sensei examined Rin, looking clearly unimpressed.

 

"Tachibana, have you introduced our new worker to the patients yet?" He asked, his deep voice reverberating through the room.

 

Makoto just shook his head, this nice smile of his never leaving his face.

 

"Then would you both be kind enough to bring Ryugazaki over here?" He asked again, his eyes darkening in a strangely threatening way.

 

Both nurses bowed before getting out of the office.

 

"Hum... Makoto?" Rin started pretty uncertainly, "I'm sorry to ask, but who's this guy and what the hell is going on?"

 

The bigger man chuckled softly before answering.

 

" 'This guy' as you call him, is Yamazaki Sousuke, and he's the Head Psychiatrist of the department. We're going to get Ryugazaki Rei, one of our patient and get him to see Yamazaki-sensei."

 

Rin nodded, processing everything the brunet was explaining.

 

"Has Ryugazaki done something?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better out of him.

 

"Well, he was in a very bad mood the other day and kind of agressed Mikoshiba-kun, one of the few nurses working with the very dangerous patients. Nothing too bad, just a few bruises, you know? He still needs to see Yamazaki-sensei, though."

 

Rin just nodded again.

 

They wandered through the building at an even pace before getting out of it, passing through a big garden and entering a delapidated one. It was covered in wild ivy and other climbing plants. The walls were cracked and dirty, a lot of dark and gloomy stains blooming on them.

 

The glass of the front door was mostly broken and gave an even darker atmosphere to the whole place.

 

They slowly stepped inside, although not really realizinig that they had slowed down.

 

Rin felt his body shiver a little bit despite himself. Makoto didn't seem to be relaxed either.

 

"So... This place is for our especially dangerous and - or special cases. We had to put them here, because... Well you know? They can't really integrate with the others." the bigger nurse explained, his voice hesitant and maybe trembling a little bit at times "We take a very special care of these guys, since they kinda need us even more than the other patients."

 

He turned toward the dimly lit corridor which was desperatly empty.

 

"Haru!" he called, his voice firmer than Rin had ever heard it so far, and a startled sound was heard in a dark corner. Makoto's voice was gentle again when he continued "I know you're here, Haru. Stop hiding, now, will you?"

 

A lithe silhouette stepped out of the dark, blue eyes shining in the almost inexistant light. Rin could hardly see the person's outline as he (or she for all he knew) slowly moved closer. The blue eyed anonymous strretched out a hand to reach Makoto, whose features had gone even softer. His smile was gentle and his green eyes lit up with affection and maybe even tenderness.

 

"Haru-chan, this is Matsuoka Rin. He will be working with Nagisa and Momo-kun and me from now on, okay?" the brunet said, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

"... Drop the 'chan', Makoto." the guy named Haru mumbled.

 

Now that he was in a better lit part of the place, Rin could see him a bit better. He was slightly shorter than him, had straight black hair that were falling in his eyes which were deep blue, the color reminding Rin of the australian sea he had known for so long. He was staring at the redhead, his gaze rather intense despite his perfectly inexpressive face.

 

He tugged lightly Makoto's sleeve which he had been holding on to since he got closer.

 

"Shark." he just said flatly, his eyes never leaving Rin.

 

Makoto just laughed and ruffled happily Haru's hair.

 

"So, Haru-chan, I heard from Nagisa that you and Rei are planning to escape again?" his tone was teasing and warm, just like you would talk to a child caught red-handed when he was about to do something adorably silly.

 

The black haired man froze as his hands were trying to straighten the hair Makoto had messed with.

 

A partner-in-crime kind of smile crept on Haru's face, which made him look mischievous in a cute childish way. His grin was wide and cheeky, which made Makoto chuckle again.

 

"Rin, this is Nanase Haruka." the bigger of the three said gently, his hand on the top of the blue eyed man. "He is a nice kid, when he behaves, right, Haru?"

 

Nanase just nodded excitedly and looked up at Makoto.

 

"Can I get mackerel at dinner tonight?" he asked excitedly, his voice strangely high-pitched, like a kid's. "Please Makoto, I've been nice today! I even told Nagisa about our plan to escape!"

 

The tall brunet laughed and ruffled the black hair again.

 

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do, Haru. Now, get back to your room. And if you keep your good behavior, we'll go to the garden together, okay?"the patient nodded excitedly and ran into the dark corridor again, Makoto scolding "Don't run!" as the dark haired man giggled.

 

The sound of a door closing brought both the nurses back to reality.

 

"Okay, umm... Sorry about that Rin." said Makoto, a slight blush covering his cheeks. "Haru can get... Well, maybe it's a bit early for explanations. We'd better introduce you first, okay?"

 

With that, his smile was back. They made their way through the corridors, walking along the walls for it was too dark to clearly see, even though it was already the afternoon.

 

Then, Makoto stopped in front of one of the not so many doors and knocked on it. He did not wait for an answer before entering, though. He just opened the door.

 

The room was clearly lit, the bright sunlight of the winter afternoon slipping through a large window. On a small bed sat a tall and lean man. He seemed a bit older than the two nurses, for if you looked hard enough you could see little wrinkles at the corner of the purple eyes. He also had messy navy blue hair. He just stared at the nurses, looking bored and slightly pissed off.

 

"I don't wanna see you, Tachibana." he just said. His voice was deep and pretty flat.

 

"I know, Rei. But Yamazaki-sensei said I had to get you." the big nurse answered, as nice as ever.

 

Rei frowned, his brows furrowed and his jaw set.

 

"Well, I don't wanna see him either." he growled. "Who's the redhead?"

Rin shifted, uncomfortable.

 

"I'm Matsuoka Rin." he said, trying to steady his voice as much as possible. "I'm a nurse here, starting today."

 

"Oh, great." the older man grunted, "And I guess you're happy to see someone like me, huh?" He stood up from his bed, exposing his impressive and threatening height.

 

At that very moment, Rin realized the patient was wearing a straitjacket. He felt a violent shiver run along his spine.

 

"Rei, there is no need to get angry now." Makoto's voice was steady and strangely serious. "I'm bringing you to Yamazaki-sensei, wether you want it or not."

 

He grabbed the tall man's arm, leading him out.

 

Rin leaned against the doorframe of the room, putting a hand on his mouth. He was more shaken up than he thought he would be.

 

Maybe working here wouldn't be that easy.

 

 


	2. Fallen angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a really hard time at school right now, so it's possible that it's gonna be hard to write, at least until after the exams... But I'm gonna do my best!!
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone for the kudos and the comments, it means a lot!!
> 
> I'm really happy that you guys like my story, since I enjoy writing it so much~
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter, but I'm too tired to do more... Sorry! Hope you'll like it!! ♥ 
> 
> Also, if there are any typos or errors in this chapter, I deeply apologize, I've run through it a few times already and I'm really tired...

He felt his body tense up a bit when he heard footstep in the hallway. Except, this time, he wasn't scared. He was determined, ready to show this Ryuugazaki what he was made of and that he deserved respect.

 

So he turned around, opened his mouth to say a well choosen comment but closed it immediatly.

 

Nagisa was looking at him, hands joined in his back, slightly bent over and with a pure devilish teasing face.

 

"Did you expect a wild pokemon, Rinrin?" he asked, his diabolical grin widening. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I won't fit in a pokeball."

 

Rin frowned.

 

"First of all, 'Rinrin', are you serious? And second, are you high?" he sounded just irritated enough to be taken seriously. It didn't seem to scare Nagisa, since he busted out laughing as soon as Rin stopped talking.

 

"High? Why would I be high, Rin-chan? You have to be serious to work here!" he managed to articulate, between a few remaining chuckles. "Anyway, why are you so angry, Rin-chan?"

 

The redhead sighed heavilly as he closed the door to Ryuugazaki's room.

 

"I met this guy." he answered, vaguely showing the door he had just closed. "And, let's say that I wasn't as ready as I thought I'd be."

 

"Is that so?" Nagisa talked again, a lot more quiet, his smile also softer, as he was looking up at Rin with a gentle gaze. "Say, do you smoke, Matsuoka?"

 

He had just gotten a packet of cigarettes out of the back pocket of his pink pants.

 

Rin shrugged and silently followed Nagisa in front of the building.

 

As soon as they stopped in front of the broken glass door, Nagisa gave a cigarette to Rin a lit himself one. In front of them spread a large garden.

 

A lot of men wandered there, acompanied by nurses mostly men too. They all seemed pretty down, a strange kind of sad aura coming from them. Some were looking at the blond and the redhead with a nasty gaze.

 

"I guess you have every rights to understand, huh?" Nagisa spoke, smiling widely. "Let's begin with Haru-chan, then." He took a deep breath of smoke before continuing. "He arrived here three years ago. He was eighteen at the time. He was a professional swimmer, and he was already mentally ill. He suffers of personality dissociation, a special kind of personality disorder."

 

Rin nodded.

 

"He also has a secondary case of hebephrenia, disorganised schizophrenia, call it what you like. Anyway, he has a lot of hallucinations, and he's basically having a really hard time to connect and to apprehend reality, which slowly led him to make himself a second personality. It also means that he goes from his normal self to the other in a blink of an eye, and believe me, that's pretty disturbing at first."

 

The other nurse breathed a laugh as he exhaled smoke from his cigarette.

 

"So yeah, he goes from his silent, wordless, inexpressive self to a six year old kid, who needs a lot of attention and that can be noisy."

 

"This place is for insane criminals, yes?" Rin asked, interested. "What has he done to end up here?"

 

Nagisa shrugged. "I was told he killed his swimming coach. But since he doesn't talk much about it, I just know what Mako-chan has explained."

 

"Strangely, I can't picture him killing someone... But if he's here, he probably didn't just behave like a kiddo, right?" Rin laughed and so did Nagisa. "What about Ryuugazaki, then?"

 

"He arrived here at the same time I did, two years ago. Rei-chan suffers of a severe case of paranoid schizophrenia. He tends to get really dangerous for himself or others if he doesn't take his meds. He has a few hallucinations too, not as much as Haru, though, and can't distinguish reality from the things he sees... So, never say in front of him that one thing or another doesn't exist. He'll think you're crazy and will be aggressive. He came here because he has...." He smokes some more. "He has killed his bride."

 

The listening redhead's eyes widened. He was a bit shocked.

 

"He did not just kill her, actually. It was more like a massacre, a slaughter, really." Rin felt really uneasy, hearing that was hard, even in a mental hospital. "But he loved her, a lot. He thought she wasn't beautiful enough... He thought that doing this would make the love of his life more pretty. He still doesn't understand why it's not true."

 

Nagisa sighed, he seemed a bit sad talking about that.

 

"That's just not something you do, right?" He threw his finished cigarette to the floor, walking on it to extinguish it. "I can't help feeling bad for them. They don't even realize what hey've done."

 

"So that's it? Why did Nanase kill his coach? You did not tell." Rin said, feeling a bit worn out despite his sincere interest.

 

"He says he wanted to be free. It does not mean much, though... Have you met the last one?"

 

Rin shook his head.

 

Nagisa grabbed his wrist and dragged him back in the building. They were once again in the dark corridor, excpet this time, they went further, nearly to the end of it. The blond kocked gently on the door, waiting for an answer that didn't come.

 

"All right, we're coming in, Ai-chan!"

 

And with that, the door flew open. The window in this room was larger than in Rei's.

 

On the bed, a boy was looking out the window. His small silhouette was bathing in the blinding light of the winter sun.

 

Rin could just see his profile, since the young man was not facing him, and he could see his milky pale skin, that looked smooth and soft.

 

The boy seemed to have beautiful blue eyes, with dark and long lashes, and a beauty mark right under the right one. He had slightly plump lips under a little pointy nose, and his cute face was surrounded by silver tufts of inequal length.

 

He looked like a fucking angel. Rin was totally frozen on the doorway, staring at that too-beautiful-to-be-true boy.

 

Said boy turned his face towards the two nurses, a soft smile tugging his lips.

 

"Hey, Nagisa."

 

His voice was a bit deeper than Rin had imagined, and he still souldn't move, frozen in front of the unexpected beauty this boy was.

 

"You're not gonna make me believe this kid has done anything wrong!" he suddenly snapped, still staring at the patient, sounding more angry than surprised.

 

The blond nurse and the silver haired boy exchanged a look before laughing, Nagisa's loud and excited laughter covering the softer one.

 

"I obviously wouldn't be here if I hadn't, newbie." the patient said, his smile slightly smug and teasing. "But thank you, I guess."

 

Nagisa was still shaken by fits of giggles when he spoke. "Rin-chan probably likes you already, Ai-chan!!"

 

'Ai-chan' blushed while Rin just growled angrily a vague "Fuck you" sending a deadly glare to the blond.

 

"Anyway, Ai-chan, as you have understood, this is the newbie, Matsuoka Rin-chan!" Nagisa explained happily, moving his hand to show Rin. "And, Rinrin, this is Nitori Aiichirou our last but not least patient!"

 

"I suppose it's nice to meet you, then, Matsuoka-senpai!" Nitori said, a happy expression painting on his features.

 

"Yeah, whatever..." the redhead mumbled, turning his head away, his brows furrowed.

 

He strangely felt angry. Upset, even. None of it made sense. What the fuck was wrong with this place? How could everybody seem so happy when they were in a damn mental hospital?!

 

Were the guys working here even crazier than the patients? No matter which way Rin looked at it, it just didn't seem logical. At all. He was slowly starting to freak out in the inside, for he did not want to end up like them. He was happy to be sane, thank you.

 

He heard Nagisa and Nitori talking, exchanging platitudes with an obvious fun, but he was too lost in his thoughts to actually listen to them.

 

He was called back to reality when he saw the blond nurse step out. He just stare at the closed door, wondering what he should do and cursing himself for thinking too much and having lost the perfect opportunity to get the fuck out.

"So, Matsuoka-senpai, why are you here?" Nitori asked, his soft voice dansing in Rin's ears.

 

He quickly turned his neck to look at the probably youngere man, and let his body follow the movement so that he was facing him.

 

"I'll think about telling you if you do." he answered, his voice sounding still a bit irritated.

 

The cute face in front of him darkened and a bit of a mean smile appeared on Nitori's face.

 

"You do not think I will tell you that, newbie?" he rose up slowly, approaching Rin in a threatening and strangely fascinating way. "That is something you ought to win."

 

"Why would I do that...?" Rin asked, his tone more challenging than he wanted it to be.

 

Nitori lifted on his tiptoes and rested his chin on Rin's shoulder. "Because you wanna know, of course."

 

He had just murmured in his ear. Before the nurse could fully process this piece of information, he hands were on Nitori's shoulder, pushing him until he sat on the edge of the bed.

 

"You do not play with me, little one." Rin said, his dark red gaze cold as steel in the amused and evil blue one.

 

He then walked to the door, opening it and shutting it so quickly it slammed.

 

He rested against the hard surface of the door, rubbing his face with one of his hands.

 

Maybe... Maybe this was going to be really hard.

 


	3. Exhaustion makes days longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, SO sorry. I'm just going through a lot right now, I have a lot of personnal issues and little things I need to fix, so wrtiting feels kinda hard...
> 
> Also, I remind that I'm not an english speaker, and that this story is not beta'd... And I'm bad, and I'm fucked and please don't hate me. 
> 
> And thank you very much for all the attention you're giving this story, it makes me really happy!! 
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS!!! ♥

The light had started to fade away when Rin got out of the main and 'normal' building of the enormous institution. 

 

There had been an emergency and he naturally went there to help break the fight that had occured between two unusually aggressive patients.

 

The other nurses working in the main building had explained him that it happened sometimes, even though most of these patients were rather calm and did not tend to aggressivity, they also had their days off. 

 

They had generously thanked Rin for his help, and when the situation was settled down, he came back to the almost destroyed building where he was supposed to be working.

 

As he passed through the front door, he heard loud giggles and happy cries apparently coming from Haru's room. Curious, he went in, and no one was on the bed or around it. 

 

He then spotted another door, slightly open and from which the sounds seemed to be coming.

 

He gently knocked on it and heard Makoto's voice, muffled by the cries and talking of what seemed to be Haru's voice.

 

He slowly opened the door and walked in a quite large bathroom in which sat a big bathtub, filled with water, bubbles and toys.

 

The big brunet nurse was sitting by the side of it, clearly soaking wet and covered in white bubbles. He smiled wearily at the redhead, showing marks of tiredness and maybe even exhaustion.

 

"And then the dragon goes GRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWR!!!!!!" exclaimed Haru with a sudden and large movement of his arms.

 

The movement splashed soapy water over Rin, making his hair and clothes drenched and dripping wet.

 

"Really?" he deadpanned, clearly annoyed.

 

Makoto openly chuckled when he saw the pissed off face Rin was having.

 

The redhaired nurse sighed heavily and despite himself, a light smile tugged his lips.

 

Haru was hiding behind his hands, fingers slightly spread as he was peeping through them.

 

"Are you gonna eat me?" he asked in his childish voice, "Because I think I'm too young to be eaten, Mister Shark."

 

Rin's eyes widened slightly, because of the surprise this statement caused, and then, as if he couldn't refrain himself, a laugh went through his lips. 

 

He approached the bathtub gently and knelt next to it with Makoto.

 

"What do you think, little mermaid?" he asked softly and playfully, "Do you think I'm bad enough to eat you?"

 

The twenty-one years old child giggled excitedly and happily splashed Rin again, who was now as covered in soapy bubbles as Makoto was.

 

The redhead started splashing water back at Haru, filling the bathroom with laughs, excited yelps and wet sounds.

 

A few moments later, Rin sat on floor, tired of being on his knees for too long. He felt almost exhausted, but content, he had fun after all.

 

Haru, after laughing and yelling so much, seemed equally tired and was starting to suck gently on his thumb.

 

Makoto looked at him with a kind and affectionnate smile.

 

"Haru-chan, it's time for bed I think." he said, his voice low and soothing.

 

The raven haired man shook his head, pouting ever so slightly. "I dun wanna, Makoto!" he exclaimed, his thumb adding a cute slurring effect to his voice. "You're a meanie, and I won't sleep."

 

He then got his thumb out of his mouth and crossed his arms on his chest like a petulent kid would do.

 

That made the two nurses stiffle a laugh.

 

"Haru?" Rin called in a kind voice, to which the 'child' turned his head away, obviously sulking. "Tell me, how old are you again?"

 

Haru looked back at the new nurse, a proud grin splattering on his face.

 

"I'm a whole six years old!!" he said, beaming with pride and happiness.

 

Rin chulckled slightly before looking at the dark haired man.

 

"So, you're a big boy, right?" To which Haru nodded excitedly. "Don't you think big boys should go to sleep without throwing a tantrum?"

 

Haru seemed to be really thinking about the question, his lower lip sticking out ever so slightly and his brows furrowed in concentration as his index finger was tapping absently on his chin.

 

He then opened his mouth and closed it immediatly, as if what he was about to say was not the good answer.

 

"I don't think good boys who have behaved so well all day long should have to go to bed without their bedtime story!" he said after a few more seconds, obviously happy with himself about his answer.

 

The two nurses stared at him, looked at each other and straight out cracked, busting into loud laughters.

 

"You two sure are loud!" said a light voice from behind them. 

 

The still laughing men turned around to see the third patient of the unit approaching them.

 

That made Rin's fits of giggles falter rather quickly.

 

Of fucking course it was Nitori. And, of fucking course he was still gorgeous. Why would it have changed in such a small time, anyway. The redhead was irritated, for some dark reasons, when he saw the guy. 

 

Sure, he had only met him once before this specific moment, but still. He was too beautiful, too innocent looking and probably too much of a monster for the young man to bear.

 

"Look, newbie, I just think you're doing it wrong. And Makoto, you look exhausted, go to the nurse building and get some sleep, okay?" The silver haired boy said, his smile going from sarcastic to kind but worried."I'l take care of my little Haru-chan here, right?"

 

Haruka was looking at him with starry eyes, his arms streched out towards him, and his hands opening and closing in a childish manner.

 

Nitori smiled fondly and caressed the black hair softly after sitting next to Rin in front of the tub.

 

The redhead stared blankly at him, trying to see what could be hiding under the soft features. A raper? A seria killer? A cannibal, maybe? 

 

All he could see was a deeply broken mind under the calmest and softest body God, or whatever superior entity up there, could make.

 

He could see, in the depths of those too bright eyes, the tumult, the nerver ending chaos that his soul endured.

 

And Rin couldn't think of anything, not even one tiny little thing, that could have broken such an angel that deeply.

 

The young patient had turned his head and was now staring back at Rin.

 

"Look, newbie, I don't know what you're trying to do looking at me like this, but I'll have to let you know at some point that you won't manage to pierce my skin with your eyes." His voice was steady and his tone, as sarcastic as his smile. His eyes were lit up with what seemed to be the purest disdain Rin could imagine in such a beautiful face. "Now, just be useful, newbie. Give us our pills and go to the nurses' building with Makoto, okay?"

 

Rin was opening his mouth to snap an answer when the older nurse cut him. 

 

"Thank you, Aiichirou. Haru's meds are on his bedside table and yours are are on the other side, so that you don't get them mixed." His tone was as gentle as ever, and was also soothing Rin out of the blind and feral anger Nitori had awoken by talking.

 

The silver haired patient turned to Makoto and shot him a bright smile.

 

"Two if he gets restless, is that it?" He asked in a sweeet voice that Rin thought was just too overwhelmingly nice to be honnest.

 

The tall brunet nodded simply and extended his hand for Haru to take. "Get out of the bath, Haru-chan?"

 

The kid with an adult body looked at him with a smile and took his hand, clumsily getting up, exposing a swimsuit Rin never noticed he was wearing.

 

"Now dry yourself and get to bed so that Aiichirou can tell you your tale, all right?" Makoto continued, affection back in his voice. He then kissed the head of his patient and ruffled his hair with a big adoring smile.

 

Rin got up as well and glanced a last time at Nitori who returned his gaze with a glare.

 

As the two nurses got out of the room and walked in the corridor, Rin thought with a sigh that he was glad his day was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it? Tell me what you thought of it!
> 
> I'm sorry again that it took so long. *cries*
> 
> I'll try to be quicker next time!! LOVE!!


	4. A well deserved rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm infinitely sorry it took so long!! Please forgive me.
> 
> It was all written in my head, but my fingers just didn't want to work.
> 
> It's short (as always), but this chapter was pretty fun to write. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Also, english is still not my mother tongue, and I'm not beta'd... So I'm deeply sorry if it's not understandable. >

Rin followed Makoto to a small building near the one they were working in. It was well kept and had a nice atmosphere, thanks to a warm glowing light coming out the open windows.

As soon as they entered, their ears were assaulted by loud music, and just as loud chatter and laughters. 

The red haired nurse looked at the taller one, a little startled, and Makoto just smiled reassuringly and shrugged. He then dragged Rin up the stairs that lead to where the loud noises were coming from.

Upstairs was a large room, flooded with a dim, warm light. A big table was in the middle of the room and Nagisa and Yamazaki were sitting on chairs around it. 

Yamazaki had a short person sitting in his lap. The person had vibrant reddish orange hair and was smiling broadly. The dark haired psychiatrist had an arm around the slim waist and his other hand was on the table, holding cards.

Nagisa, on the other side of the table, had cards in front of him, and was holding a glass of scotch. He had a devilish smug smile on his face and a half smoked cigarette between his teeth.

"I'm so gonna win this game, Sou-chan!" exclaimed Nagisa excitedly.

Makoto laughed and shook his head slightly.

"What are you playing for this time?" he asked, his tone amused.

The redhead in Yamazaki's lap looked up at the brunet nurse and his smile got even larger.

"The loser has to tell Ryugazaki that his treatment will change tomorrow. His interview with Sousuke has been tough apparently, so he has to wear the straightjacket for the whole next week!" he explained strangely happily, "He's in a really bad mood, so taking care of him will be one hell of a challenge!"

Rin stared blankly at the younger redhead. He had a big bruise around his left eye, which made the newbie think he was probably the nurse Ryugazaki had attacked before his arrival. Something like Mahoshina? He shrugged, deciding it wasn't important right now.

The important thing here was, there were playing cards in order to know who would be working with one of the patients the next day? 

Rin thought it was unprofessional, immature and disrepectful.

The redhead whose name Rin couldn't remember got off Yamazaki's lap and stood next to the new nurse.

"I know what you think, Matsuoka-kun." he said, chuckling a bit. "You think it's not professional, am i right?"

Rin nodded slightly, and crossed his arms on his chest, waiting for the smaller nurse to talk some more.

"It's just a way to relax for them. They're not seriously playing for anything, even though it may help taking decisions, such as this one : will the Head Psychiatrist or the patient's favorite nurse tell him about the big change he will have to go through? It may sound stupid and meaningless, but it is actually important. His reaction and behavior will depend on that, y'know?"

Rin thought about it and smiled, that actually sounded kind of logic.

As he introduced hiself and chatted a bit with the other red haired man, whose real name was Mikoshiba (even though he insisted t be called Momo), Nagisa yelled happily.

He had apparently won. Yamazaki was groaning and mumbling angrily, but a large grin was splattered on his face.

"See, Momo?" he said with a loving look to the younger nurse, "That's what happens when you're not here to be my lucky charm."

Momo teasingly rolled his eyes and sat back on the bigger man's lap, kissing him passionately.

Makoto laughed lightly at this while Nagisa was happily and quite loudly telling them to get a room.

After that, the blonde put away the cards and Makoto ad Rin took more chairs to sit at the table too.

"So Matsuoka, how was your first day?" asked Yamazaki as he lit himself one of Nagisa's cigarette.

Rin looked at him, as the taller was holding his lover and looking at him expectantly, one of his eyebrow arched with curiosity.

"Well, it could have been worse, I guess...?" Rin replied doubtfully, "Actually, I'm not sure. I mean, I dunno what I was expecting, but this whole day was... Interesting, to say the least."

He took a cigarette from Nagisa's packet, which was conviniently on the table.

As he lit it and started smoking, he realized that the first day was probably important. The impression that this place and the people living and working in it was important. It was the first impression, after all.

"I just kinda got the feeling that everyone is crazy. You guys just as much as the patients."

The three other nurses chuckled when he said this.

"That's our way of coping with the job." Nagisa said, smiling broadly, "I mean, you have to find a way to relieve the stress, Rin-chan, it's important. I don't think you realize how hard it can get, for us."

"They are sweet, though. When you... Get used to it." Makoto added, smiling sweetly.

"But they are hard work. Because they are special. Because they don't know what they're doing. Or why they're here, for that matter." finished Momo as he was carding his hands through his lover's hair.

"Ai knows very well why he's here." Nagisa interrupted.

"Nitori is just as lost as Haru or Rei, though." Makoto answered thoughtfully.

"Oh, well, I'm not so sure." Yamazaki said, "I believe you guys don't give him enough credit. He's far from stupid. He knows how to manipulate people. He's not easily distracted. He's probably more lucid than we are about a lot of things."

"What's wrong with him anyway?" the new nurse asked as he got rid of the ash of his cigarette in the ashtray in front of him. "No one told me."

"You guys didn't tell him? That's rude." Momo commented with fake indignation.

"He is a killer." Yamazaki said sternly, "He killed his whole fucking family when he was something like... Twelve? Shows no regret, no sorrow. As for why he did it, He was curious about what would happen."

"He... He is a psychopath?" Rin asked, his voice not as steady as he wanted it to be.

He was shocked. The patient was sure strange, but he never thought he was a psychopath. He just thought he had a psychotic disorder like Haru or Rei had. That was more serious. More of a problem.

"Did you tell him about the organisation?" Momo asked after a short silence.

Rin looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Hum, actually, Rin..." Makoto started, "You may have noticed already, but we all kinda have a specific patient. I take care of Haru, most of the time, Nagisa takes care of Rei, and Momo used to take care of Nitori, but since he got agressed, he will be working in the main building from now on..."

Realization sank on the newbie.

"I'll be the one taking care of Nitori...?" he asked quietly.

The heavy silence he got as an answer made him feel horrible. He didn't like Nitori. He was too pretty, too young and just too much for him. He wasn't ready to have to face him every day. He wasn't ready to just... Be his nurse.

It was all too much.

He then felt something heavy and warm on his shoulder. Yamazaki's hand was there.

The psychiatrist was offering him a small smile and a teasing gaze.

"You're not gonna be alone at first, don't worry, princess."

The nickname irritated the redhead wh started yelling and playfighting with the dark haired man. Everyone, including Rin himself, laughed heartily.

Well, those guys weren't so bad after all. Maybe he would get used to it someday.

He was still extremely happy to find a bed he could sleep in that night.

It wasn't going to be easy, but he will go through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now on vacation, so I should be able to write more.
> 
> tell me if you still like my story, what you think is really important for me!!
> 
> Lotsa love, 
> 
> paopu ♥
> 
> Also, you can now find me on tumblr : paopu-kudamono.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Okay!! I'll see you guys soon~ ♫

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me. Please.


End file.
